


Hurt Dream Prompts

by randompog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randompog/pseuds/randompog
Summary: There is way too little hurt Dream prompts, and I need more angst.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Hurt Dream Prompts

Requests in Comments! I’ll get to them eventually!


End file.
